Sakura's new life with the autobots
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sakura has been sleeping for the past 10,000 years but when the autobots enter her cave and awaken her. What adventures await Sakura and the autobots


**AN:I don't own Naruto or Transformer Prime**

**AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE.**

**AN: NO BAD REVIEWS**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sakura has been sleeping for the past 10,000 years but when the autobots enter her cave and awaken her.

**Sakura's POV**

I awaken to heavy foot steps and I give a mighty growl to warn the intruders to stay out of my cave.

"Oh great we awaken something big." said a female voice and I walk from the shadows that is when a human girl walks up to me and is shocked to see a dragon.

"Wow, this is so cool."said the human girl, "Miko that is a fire breathing dragon who can kill us in a second."said a black hair boy.

"I know that Jack but isn't this cool to find a fantasy creature?"asked Miko,"I guess it's cool." said Jack.

"Do you kids mind?"asked a female looking robot, "what is .going on here?" I asked.

"Did the dragon just talk?"asked the female looking robot, "this dragon just talk so start talking and why are you in my cave?"I asked

"We found a energon signal in your cave."said a green male looking robot, "okay but why did you wake me up?"I asked.

"We didn't mean to wake you up."said a red and blue looking robot, "it's okay but next time make sure the cave isn't occupy." I said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I have been sleeping for the past 10,000 years since the great ninja war." I said.

"Why were you sleeping for the past 10,000 years?"asked Miko, "because I lost everything that held meaning to me." I said.

"Can you please come with us?"asked Jack, "sure but let me turn into my human form." I said.

With that said I turn from my dragon form into my human form.

"Hello everybody."I said as the smoke clear.

"Who are you?"asked Miko, "It's me Sakura, I'm just in my human form."I said.

"But Sakura is a dragon your human." said the female looking Robot, "I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm a dragon who has been around for 10,000 years." I said.

"What do you mean?"asked Jack, "I mean I always had the ability to change my form from dragon to human and I'm immortal so I won't age at all and I can help you if you want."I said.

"That would be nice but how do we know we can trust you?"asked the green looking robot, "You can trust me because if you couldn't trust me I would've attack you by now."I said.

"Bulkhead, she's right, she would've attack us but she didn't so she'll come with us, and Ratchet open a bridge to our location."said the Red and blue looking Robot.

With that said a giant bridge opens and the humans and I go throw the bridge and we end up in a base.

"Great another human."said a red and white looking robot,'hey I'll have you know that I'm not just another human but a powerful dragon that can burn you to nothing."I said as I get ready to turn into my dragon form.

"Sakura please calm down." said Miko, "fine but keep him away from me."I said coldly.

"Optimus Prime, why did you bring another human into the base?"asked the red and white looking robot, "Ratchet, she isn't a human but a dragon who is willing to help us out." said Optimus Prime.

"Wait she is a dragon but they are just fiction."said Ratchet, "Apparently she was sleeping for the past 10,000 years when we woke her up. "said the blue looking robot.

"Arcee, how did you wake her up and why did you wake her up?"asked Ratchet, "we didn't mean to wake her up."said Arcee.

With that said I decide to hang out with the human kids in the base but when the kids decide to leave I end up leaving with Jack and his mother to their home where I eat dinner with them and they welcome me in their home.

The next day we go to base that is when the autobots head out and we were told to stay except Miko sneaks past us and we end up following her into a battle zone of robots vs robots.

That is when some of the robots attacks the kids and I.

"Multi-shadow clones jutsu."I said as twenty clones appear and attacks the robots and protecting us from harm.

I then change into my dragon form and I breathe fire towards the robots and my clones and it destroys my clones and burn the robots into nothing.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see what happens will the human kids be okay as Sakura protects them.**


End file.
